Thomas And Friends Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure
by danparker
Summary: This is my Thomas The Tank EngineMermaid Melody Crossover I have been working on. When Gaito Returns with a powerful force to destroy the world, Luchia and her friends must team up with Thomas and his friends to defeat the evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas The Tank Engine Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure

It was just a normal day in Japan and in all of the world. Unfortunately, this day will get turned upside down. On the Island of Sodor, everyone was doing their usual duties and having a happy time. But, near Vicarstown, there was a soft shaking. An evil being emerged from the ground near Vicarstown. He had evil looks and he is now going to seek revenge. He had found his victim. He had found Gaito. He was alone in the underworld, after Aqua Regina and the 7 Mermaid princess defeated him about a year ago. But then the evil being grabbed Gaito and merged with him creating a new evil being. Half Gaito and more evil. Gaito now has metal boots and jet on his backs, but he still wore the same robe. Then, the new evil stated to recreate Gaito's evil force, until, a giant two headed Turtle, a giant Tiger, A giant Dragon, and a giant fire bird confronted the Gaito fusion. The 4 gods fight the fusion Gaito, and earth shook like an earthquake. But the fusion Gaito was too powerful and knocked the four gods unconscious. The evil Gaito sneered in delight and left. The fusion Gaito recreated the Dark lovers and would recreate an evil army. Oh, boy, this could mean a big job for our heroes.

The 7 oceans of the Earth are beautiful and always shine in the sunlight. The 7 oceans are protected by magical creatures called mermaids. They are half women and half fish. The mermaid princesses protect the oceans by using their magical pearls. The most loyalist mermaid princess is Luchia, the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. The following month after the Gaito fusion emerged, Luchia was with her boyfriend Kaito. Luchia got a message from another ocean. The message was urgent. "Hey, Luchia," said Kaito, " I see you have an important mission." "Yes," said Luchia. She didn't want to leave Kaito. She hoped she and her friends had vanquished evil forever. "Hey," said Kaito, "I understand. You have to go." "Yes," said Luchia, but she was worried. "Hey, Luchia," said Kaito, "How about, I go with you this time. Okay?" "Yes, that's a great idea," said Luchia in delight. But she knew it would be dangerous. So Luchia dived into the ocean, and Kaito got a ride on Momo the dolphin and they headed towards the North Atlantic Ocean. Soon, all the other mermaid princesses got the message and headed towards the North Atlantic Ocean. They headed towards the palace where it's home to Lina, the Green Mermaid Princess. They got there when it's been about 5 weeks since the Gaito fusion arised. The mermaid princesses gathered around the study room in the palace. Lina had lots to tell about what's happening. "Lina!!" cried Luchia, "It's sooo good to see you again!" "Yes," said Lina, "Can you hug me after I'm done?" "Lina," mumbled Luchia, "Still cold hearted." "Well," said Lina, "I see you've brought Kaito, Hippo, and Momo with you. Okay, now I have a long story to tell and it's serious." "Can we hurry this up?" said Seria, "Tonight, they're serving ice cream and I like Ice cream." "Can you think about food after this is done?!" shouted Lina. Coco smacked Seria. "If Lina is serious about this," said Coco, "I'll listen." "Alright now are we all ready?" said Lina. "Um, almost," said Hanon, "Do you think my hair looks perfect?" "Your hair will not be perfect if you don't shut up and listen!" shouted Lina. Hanon stopped and listen. "Okay, now remember last year we defeated Gaito?" started Lina. "Yes," said Luchia. "No," said Seria. "Oh yeah, you weren't even around then," said Luchia. "Well," said Lina darkly, "He's back." "Impossible!" said Karen, "He couldn't have." "He did and now he's is planning on ruling the world. And now he's got too much power." "How did he got power?" asked Noel. "An evil energy has emerged and brought Gaito back with more power," continued Lina, "The dark energy came from an island off the coast of England. That's why I've called you all here. We are now very close to it. This evil was worse than Gaito. It was originally sealed away back in the 1800's and was recently defeated 3 years ago. Now it's rising, ready to consume the entire planet. I'll explain more later." "So what's next?" asked Kaito. "We are going to this island and get help and stop this evil for good. Anybody with me?" said Lina. Everyone agreed. Luchia will have to do this without Nicola and Madam Takki. Hanon had to leave Pura behind. They' are going to go on their biggest adventure of all. The island they're going to is really The Island Of Sodor.

The Island of Sodor is surrounded by a beautiful, blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coalmine and docks where the visitors to the island arrive. There are lots of railway lines on the island. And there are lots of branch lines that go through the beautiful forest of Sodor. One of these branch lines are run by Thomas The Tank Engine. It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas was puffing along his branch line. He always say hello to all of his friends. He said hello to Duck, then Bear, then Flying Scottsman, and he also said Hello to Skarloey. He stopped with his favourite coaches, Annie and Clarabel to talk to his friends that help run the branch line. "Hello, Percy," said Thomas, "How are you doing today?" "I'm doing al right and my wheels are not going to break," replied Percy and he tooted his whistle. "Hello, Thomas," said Emily with her coaches. "Emily, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the harbour," asked Thomas. "The Fat Controller had Boco took care of that. He sent me to help you with the passengers," Emily said. Just then, Henry rushed in. He ran too fast he nearly bumped into Percy. "Whoa!" said Percy. "Henry, what the heck are you doing here?!" asked Thomas, "You know tender engine aren't suppose to rush on branch lines." "I was pulling a goods train, until the tracks underneath me shook," stuttered Henry, "I rushed and the trucks disappeared." "Henry, I'll help you," said Percy. Percy left with Henry. Then Sara the tank engine came up besides Thomas. "Sara," said Thomas, darkly, "Henry said the tracks shook underneath him." "Yes," said Sara, "I have a feeling, something is reawakening." "Could it be?" asked Thomas to Sara. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we better get prepared," said Emily. Emily, and Thomas set off with their coaches. Sara went to get Toby.

A few hours later, Arthur was pulling empty vans from Brendam docks to the fishing village. They're going to be loaded with fish. Then Arthur took them to Vicarstown. Arthur arrived early so he didn't have anther job for a few hours. Then, Arthur saw something. "Could it be?" he asked himself, "Driver, could you turn on my auto-lever? I have something to look at." "Yes," said his driver and he turned on the lever. Arthur drove away by himself. Arthur went to the place where an amusement park was held. He found a black hole and black goo surrounded it. Arthur was shocked. So he went to get help. 2 minutes later, the mermaid princess soon got onto land and Kaito and Hippo followed. Momo had to stay behind. "Now what do we do?" asked Luchia. "We're not yet on the island," said Lina, "We just need a train ride there." "Can we take a bus?" asked Hanon. (Usually Bertie would be happy to take them, but Bertie wasn't there. Neither was Bulgy. So they had to take a train.) They got to a station, but one problem, they didn't have the right money. Meanwhile, Arthur soon gathered Oliver, Bill and Ben, Donald and Douglas, and Duck. They were the only ones that had no work to do for the rest of the day. Soon they heard what Arthur saw and they raced towards Vicarstown. Gordon soon thundered by them. "A cavalcade?" he thought, "Must be a parade for some reason. Why didn't they invite me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas The Tank Engine Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure

Meanwhile the Mermaid Princesses were still wondering how to get to the Island of Sodor. Hanon thought to walk there. They're tired from swimming from their oceans, so they didn't. Luckily, a man came and gave them money. Just enough for 8 tickets. "Wee Ha!" cried Hanon. "We ha?" protested Noel. "Off we go!" said Luchia. "Yeah," said Kaito, "But I don't think they allow penguins on trains." So they hid Hippo in a bag. His complaining did him no good. At last an express train arrived. It was pulled by Bruce. He was surprised to see only 8 people are on the platform. They all got on Bruce and he steamed away. As Bruce steamed by three growling diesels, the princesses began to wonder of they'll do al right. Later Bruce steamed by Arthur, Bill and Ben, Donald and Douglas, Duck and Oliver. "Must be in a hurry," Bruce muttered to himself.

Thomas was later talking to Emily and Salty. "There is something wrong going on here," said Thomas, "I know it." Emily and Salty looked at him in surprise. "You felt something too," asked Salty, "It must be our enemy from 3 years ago." "But how?" asked Emily. "I don't know," said Thomas. Just then, Spencer came by. "What the heck are those two talking about?" he asked himself. He wasn't watching where he was going and he pushed some trucks through a set of buffers. "Oops," said Spencer.

Arthur, Duck, Douglas, Donald, Oliver, Bill and Ben got to the site where there was pure evil. "This is it," said Arthur. "Unbelievable!" said Douglas. "Looks like something ate it," said Bill. "We have to go down there and get back our powers," said Arthur who was more serious. "Okay," said Oliver and Duck. "If we don't die down there," said Donald. "Guys, we've done things like this before," said Arthur. The other engines agreed with him. "Even though it was Thomas who done more of it," said Duck. "Come on," said Arthur, let's go.

Bruce arrived at Knapford station with the helpful friends. The mermaid princesses got off of the train and looked around. "So this is the Island Of Sodor," said Noel. "Yes," said Lina, "It is." "Is my hair still perfect?" asked Hannon. Lina tried to yank out Hannon's hair. "Ouch!" she cried. "It is not!" said Lina. "Guys," said Luchia, "Can we not torment ourselves here?" "Okay," said Coco. "Let's take a look around here," said Karen. And so the mermaid princesses left to find the sodor engines. Seira stopped for some ice cream. But Lina dragged her along by her hair. Now they need to find the engines and figure out their defensive plans.


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time, Arthur, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Bill and Ben reached the site. As soon as they were ready, they investigated the pit. They morphed into their human forms.

(If you want to know how they did it, ask me. It's a long story)

After they morphed, they've walked towards the pit. Then, they look down into the pit. "Man," cried Oliver, "It stinks down there!" "What do you expect from anything evil?" asked Duck, "We got to go down there!" "Why" asked Bill and Ben. "Because that's where our powers are!" explained Duck. "Come on!" cried Arthur, "We're not wasting anymore time!" They tied a long steel rope to a fence and they all climbed down into the pit. They used a steel rope because ordinary ropes will burn immediately.

They've all climbed down to the near bottom of the pit. There were ledges near the bottom, so they're all safe. Oliver looked at the so-called bottom of the pit. "Ugh!" he cried, "What is that?" "Don't ask!" said Donald. Everyone looked around. "Look!" said Douglas, "There's the staff!" "That's what absorbed our powers!" said Arthur. "We must retrieve it!" said Duck, and that's when an evil army appeared in front of them. They've climbed out of the "Stuff" from the bottom of the pit.

"Great," said Duck, "We're not welcome in here at all." The dark army attacked Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben and Arthur, and soon got into a combat battle. Duck and Arthur managed to break out of the fight, and tried to grab the staff.

Unfortunately, Arthur tripped and fell off the ledge, but Duck saved him. Soon, the monsters managed to throw Donald and Douglas off the edge, but Bill and Ben saved them as well. Oliver was left to grab the staff, but he could see that Duck and Arthur were slipping. "Hold on!" cried Oliver, as he jumped into action and saved Duck and Arthur. The army ignored them as they escaped from the pit with more on the way.

Now, Duck, Oliver, Arthur, Donald and Douglas and Bill and Ben are in deep trouble. Until a bright force managed to arrive. Now what will happen?


End file.
